The Marsh House
by WeGotTheBeat21
Summary: The statues gave her nightmares. Only they weren't statues, they were alive. 11/OC.
1. Epilouge

**Hey guys!**

**This is my new story about Doctor who!**

**Doctor who (sadly) doesn't belong to me but this story does so please don't re-upload this on your account****. **

**The title is inspired by The Walking Dead : The Game's rumoured chapter and the place Clementine mentions The Marsh House. This has nothing to do with it though.**

**This chapter takes place in 1987**

**Chapter 1 : Epilouge**

* * *

_****_She crept peacefully down the hallway too not disturb her peers. "She" was Isabella Marsh, the daughter of Charles and Camilia Marsh, some of New York's most famous socialites. Isabella had nightmares ever since they came. "They" as in the statues outside. They moved, Isabella was sure of it. She saw them, one night she blinked and it almost got her. For a 5 year old Isabella was very intelligent. They lived in a mansion in a closed off area. If you weren't looking for it you wouldn't find or see it. Isabella was lonely. She had no friends come round because of her parents disipline and cruelness. They were not bad to her, just they never paid any attension to her unless she had done something very bad. She insisted that a maid or butler stay outside every night and look at the statues. She sometimes dreamed that they would come and get her. But somehow she would always be saved by a man in a blue box. He had brown hair and a charming smile. But there was a angel behind him just about to get him. Before he could say anything she woke up screaming. Milk always made her dream happy again. That night she decided she would read a book before going to bed. A cheery one mind you. But thats when she seen him. And his blue box. And thats when she started living.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! **

**I tryed my best getting my character described **

**This idea has been in my head all day long, so I am awfully happy to be putting out there.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**- WeGotTheBeat21**


	2. Mad Man With a Blue Box

**Oh hai there, long time no see! **

**Doctor who (sadly) doesn't belong to me but this story does so please don't re-upload this on your account.**

**The title is inspired by The Walking Dead:The Game's chapter and the place Clementine mentions The Marsh House. This has nothing to do with it though.**

**This chapter takes place in 1987**

**Chapter 1 : The Mad Man With The Box**

* * *

She stood there in complete awe.

Was this real? Did that box just materialise out of thin air?

She slowly walked up to it, looking very wearily at the strange thing.

''Hello? Is anybody in there?'' She squeaked, she was only 5 you know...

Suddenly the doors on the blue thing kicked open and a man walked out. He was in a smart suit with a red bow-tie. The man looked about 23-26 years old with a quiff at the tip of his hair. ''Ello!'' He said to her, ''Who are you?'' She replied back. ''Me? I'm the doctor!'' ''Doctor Who?'' She asked again. ''Doesn't matter! Anyway, is something wrong?'' He questioned, bending down to be the same size as her. ''What? Nothings wrong!'' Isabella answered strictly.

''You sure 'bout that?'' 'The Doctor' said again, a worried look on his face. ''Of course, why would something be wrong?!'' Isabella assured once more as she wondered why this man was here. ''Because, I got a special message telling me to come here...'' He murmured, standing up straight and adjusting his bow-tie. ''Oh really? From whom, may I ask?'' She asked. "Isabella Marsh, any idea who that might be?" "That would be me..." She said awkwardly waving at him. "oh. OH!" He replied. "What is it sir?" Isabella replied moving beside the man. "YOU sent the message that's what!" The Doctor replied. "Oh! What did it say?" She then said again. Isabella was always taught to be kind to other people, so this eccentric stanger was no different. "Save me from the statues."

* * *

**Hope you guys like it 3**

**Young Isabella would be played by Isabelle Allen **

**Please review!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I have family issues going on so i don'have that much time to write :)**

**-WeGotTheBeat21**


End file.
